Kaiuri Tachibana
KaiReigns.png General Information Kaiuri123.png Name: Kaiuri ( '''Blight )' '''Age: 21' Weight: 154 lbs Height: 5'3 Eye Color: Lavender Blood Type: O-''' '''DoB: September 9th Apperance 9f8a0038a8be30e1efc18bab70c09f87.jpg cherry-bubs-frank-hamilton.jpg B8AVHIFCUAEURbX.jpg 1e77dfc227d89468fadd7dd4c92fd1b7.jpg sssshoes.png plumcolorsredleft.jpg mmihugugygygyytf.png B98qWINCYAANlUY.jpg nnnnnnnnnn.png With a petite figure, complimented by her rounding curves, Kaiuri has been equipped with undeniable beauty. Hidden behind her cherry red rimmed glasses, her eyes are dark onyx pupils surrounded by soft lavender iris pools. Taking on a few shades darker, her cherry red hair descends past her waist in long and idle strands. Lastly her skin, its beautiful warm ember tone and honeyed sheen almost always leaves the beholder to inquire for a show of more. Behavior/Personality gadget_by_toviorogers-d5t6sue.png.jpeg Kaiuri has a very matter-of-fact personality. Straight forward, sultry, and seductively sane; Kaiuri is able to warm the hearts of nearly anyone she encounters. She has strong resolve, knows what she wants, and knows how to get it. Passionate and beautiful, Kaiuri loves hard. However, her love is a two edged sword. Do not cross her. She is slow to anger and smiles often and when she is enraged, it is rare. So, be careful. 'Roleplay Allignment' kaikai.png True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. 'Occupation/Class' ^42EE829DE223A4F601B43D0CB03FC33081928C21B491110759^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|( Soon to be ) Police officer of the KPD/KPF latest.jpeg Demon Class B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Keikai barrier net between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human World is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power. 'Fighting Style' 319.jpeg 300.png 372.png 'Dragon Style Kung fu' is a Chinese martial arts form and is one of the many techniques used in the art of Wushu. The movements of the Dragon Style are based on the mythical Chinese dragon. The history of Dragon style has historically been transmitted orally rather than by text, so its origins will probably never be known in their entirety. Modern Dragon style's history can be reliably traced back to the monk Tai Yuk Sim See who was the abbot of Wa Sau Toi (White Hair) temple on mount Luofu. No reliable records of the style's origin prior to that exist, though there is much speculation regarding the subject. Dragon style has roots in Hakka Kuen, a combination of the local styles of the Hakka heartland in inland eastern Guangdong with the style that the monk Gee Sim Sim See taught inGuangdong and the neighboring province of Fujian in the 1700s. North of the Dongjiang in the northwest of Bóluó County in the prefecture of Huizhou in Guangdong Province is the sacred mountain Luófúshān. Luófúshān is the site of many temples, including Wa Sau Toi where, c. 1900, a Chan (Zen) master named Tai Yuk taught Dragon style to Lam Yiu-Kwai, who in turn passed the art on to the many students of his schools in Guangzhou. Lam Yiu-Kwai and Cheung Lai-Chuen were good friends from their youth in the Dongjiang region of Huizhou, longtime training partners and later cousins by marriage. Lam and Cheung would open several schools together, and Dragon style and Cheung's style of Bak Mei share many similarities. Fighting Style Techniques Chi blocking 'is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries.Utilized in combat against their enemies. Blocking someone's chi renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables a user's abilities. Chi blocking stops a opponents's chi flow, reduces their muscular strength and disables their bending abilities temporarily; this would be particularly devastating for people who rely solely on their bending to fight. 'Chi Base (Optional) ^B63F8C80B426AA3E58364C58710DCFAD7E3B3F1E96D7C7F8DE^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Chi Form' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction.To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done.For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone.Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. jcjhfjfjfjfj.jpg Demon Blood Physiology Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. *Illusion Manipulation *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Invisibility *Self-Detonation *Body Temperature Manipulation Transformations Greed Transformation ' ^6109406E201229593042939674F901148E361F95604FE8BD97^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^8B60D78BD5247186B397071ED58DD8BB8857BCA42D331CE61C^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^94A1E4D4E51F4F753AADCA422800D912BEF833F65A426FDBA6^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^0CA7F0F1EB8C47CF5C4AB12EDAAFBD19F57B03D26689BD9560^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^967E9F1BB4351CC55A595AEB47D38E88D7D8A04208391B8694^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^B6ED593E6F4D7F3731C41507A74AAEA217D88713344E1DCC40^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^44391E0C68C9BBE04B5ECDB34F9CD907DFD5771BCC09A30C70^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ' In this form, Kaiuri can sense and manipulate the greed, covetousness and avarice of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling greed, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. In combat scenarios when ever Kaiuri is filled with the greediful urge to TAKE ones life to the point it reaches an emotional break, she can shift into this form.' '''In this form she clads herself in an armour that solidfies form her energy, protecting her from supernatural levels of harm. She gains enhanced condtion and the ability to fly and use common demonic arts ( like elements etc etc ). She also gains thick talon like claws that allow her the capability to rip through 10 time gold titantium level metals. *Greed Absorption *Greed Augmentation *Greed Aura *Greed Constructs *Greed Detection *Greed Inducement *Greed Empowerment *Greed Negation 'Coming Soon . . . ''Lust Transformation'' Starfire-DC-Comics-фэндомы-Эротика-2493237.jpeg 0b0d4b6995fee0e22228d930a99fae8c.jpg art_trade___starfire_by_scamwich-d4ojc8u.jpg 422485-Sf1.jpg ''Blight Transformation'' '' Aversa_(FE13_Artwork).png '' 2BOpXxs.jpg Valshe1.png tumblr_mruyocMcqq1qb8prdo1_1280.jpg '''Allies/Enemies Tachi5.png|'Jubei is Kaiuri's sister. Even though they may be blood tying them together, they have . . . Complications.' 'Background' Kaiuri is a rather reserved young woman, but only to those which she is not familiar. Though she is young and looks naive, do not be fooled. Clever, smart, alert, and catious, Kaiuri is sensitive to danger. She can talk herself out of any situation, the girl was born with a tongue of talent. She is sweet and caring to all she encounters, the bonds she has for her friends are strong and real. Anyone who meets her is instantly drawn to her beauty. Her looks are a gateway, they draw the onlooker in. Her self confidence is strong, she knows who she is and knows her place with others. She is aware of her effect on people. The mind set has been drilled into her head until this day, but she feels that it is wrong. So, she does not buy into it. Kaiuri was a model student in school. Great grades, even better participation in sports, she invests her time and energy into being the best that she can be in anything at all times. Growing up in the inner city of Kasaihana you are forced to develope a rather heavy tolerance to people. At a very young age, Kaiuri was exposed to many situations. Some were more unique than others. As the child of a successful night club owner, she was exposed to the harsh truth of reality too fast and too soon. Even though she had been told to stay upstairs in her room, the curiosity of a small child couldn't be held under restraint for long. She would always slip past whatever bafoon her mother would put in place to guard the bedroom door to her room. Once Kaiuri wised up and started getting adventurous, there was no stopping her. Asami never really picked anyone clever to watch after her daughter. She was a clever child with an uncanny sense about her. Whenever Kaiuri made her way to the bottom floor, she would always hold her hand up to the wall of the hallway. The walls thumped with the pounding of music. The sights that Kaiuri witnessed would stay locked vividly inside of her mind. Her mother, Asami, singled out beneath the burning circle of the spotlight. Her form tall, slender, buffed over in womanly curves, then draped in silk. She listened to her words as her other introduced each singer or performer to the stage. Kaiuri's eyes had never been so large. You would have thought it was the first time that she had seen her own mother. The image of her mother all dazzled in the single spotlight paved the way to Kaiuri's present. She instantly became a momma's girl . . . " Baby Girl " Asami started calling her. Now that all is over and done with, she works beneath her mother at the Poison Apple in downtown District Two of Kasaihana city. Her job isn't like the other girls that perform on stage. Kaiuri's service serves as eye candy only, nothing more. She provides entertainment through her voice. Singing. Her gift. Though it is strange, her voice seems abnormal from others. Her beauty even looks etherly to the eye of any beholder . . . Kaiuri Tachibana. Everything about her is alluring. Almost unearthly, not of this world. 'PeakHuman System' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 06:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:Family of Sin Category:Demon Blood Category:Bleeding Cherries Category:Kai's Characters